Year One: The New Guy
by Laundrylint
Summary: A lazy, sarcastic and apathetic college freshman decides to take the easy way out and joins the crew for a year full of adventure at Duel Academy.


A/N: Before you read any further, the main character's deck is completely original. It is based off of the Three Kingdom's era in Ancient Chinese history. And if the cards were real, they would possibly get banned. Or a lot of them would. Also, Duel Academy is a four year college in this, not a high school. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was 2:14 in the _fucking _morning and I'm still awake. How many times has it been now? Ten? Twenty?

I can't sleep. Insomnia or something.

I rolled over onto my right side and glanced at the clock. The bright red numbers glared back at me. 2:15.

I rolled over again. And again.

Fuck me.

* * *

I woke up to the howling shrieks of my alarm clock. Or at least I think I woke up. I wasn't sure if I had even slept at all. Everything felt the same. It felt like one dark blur.

I rubbed my eyes.

Christ. Had it really been another night? Did I really just go through another night of hell? Am I nuts or something?

I guess this would be a regular morning for me. Presumably wake up, mentally whack the shit out of myself and then wonder what the fuck was wrong with me. Of course, then I would leave the lovable comfort of my bed, wash and do something.

I got up and walked over toward my bathroom. I stood in front of the counter for a few minutes before staring back at my reflection.

I realized I had stopped looking human. My bags were darker, blacker and deeper than they had ever been before. I had an unkempt beard, and I was getting kind of wrinkly.

"This is the image of an 18 year old human male?" I thought to myself. "How is that even possible? I look like a fifty year old beggar."

I didn't look exactly young anymore. The stubble, the long unkempt hair, the face.

I rubbed at my eyes again.

This was Lee Zheng. The 18 year old slacker that really didn't want to go to a legitimate college and decided to play card games for a living. Hopefully, that would pull me out of doing any actual work. This was Lee Zheng, the not so in shape, but not so out of shape person. Well, ok, I was probably out of shape, but the six feet of body made that look like I was actually in shape. Sorta. This was Lee Zheng, the guy who really needed to get a haircut and shave.

I had started to go through my daily routine of trying to clean myself before I realized that it didn't matter. Really, I didn't care. I'll keep the stubble. I walked out of my room.

I lived in a sparse apartment in New Domino, one of the biggest cities in the world. Known as the Capitol of Cards, Land of Games, and of course, home of the greatest dueling sensations ever known.

I walked inside the kitchen and headed toward the refrigerator. On the door was a note which caught my eye.

"Good morning Lee, your father and I left early to get to a meeting. Good Luck at your exams! Don't forget to lock the doors! Love you."

I took the note, crumpled it up and threw it in the trash can. Although I understood that my parents cared for me, sometimes they could get a bit…

Overbearing.

I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, a spoon from the drawers, a jug of milk from the fridge, and finally, a big box of cereal from the pantry.

At least there was cereal.

Mmmm… Honey Nut Cheerios.

* * *

Strolling expressionlessly down the streets of New Domino City, I gazed up at the local branch of KaibaCorp. The enormous building loomed over the rest of the city, as if the entire city was founded from it. That was my destination. Every year, freshmen from all around Domino City and its sister cities flocked to KaibaCorp for one of the most important events in their lives. Duel Academy entrance exams. Every year, Duel Academy hosted their exams at KaibaCorp, searching for the best of the best to accept in their prestigious school of learning. I just happened to be walking there.

I put my hand in my pocket and fiddled around with my deck. Shit, I think my best friends were those forty cards I had assembled into a dominant team of card game destruction. I definitely realized how bad that was.

I sighed, and kept walking forward.

"Hey you, Druggie, wanna duel?" my eyes drifted to the source of the comment, a street duelist who'd just gotten done finishing off an opponent.

"I'm not a druggie asshole. And I don't want to duel." I replied uncaringly. I kept walking forward.

… Maybe I should have shaved.

"Maybe later. I have an academy to get into." I said after a short pause.

"Another Academy wannabe? You wanna be the next King of Games or something?" laughed the street punk.

"Yeah, that's right. That's why my hair is spiked up and I look like a faggot. Nah, I'm just going because getting into any other four year college is much harder. And I like dueling so… yeah." I then started walking off again.

The street punk smirked.

"I think you're just a pansy! Duel me now!" he hollered at me.

I really didn't want to. It was early in the morning, and I just wanted to get the entrance exam over with. It didn't really bother me that I would have to duel this guy, but I really didn't want to.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes and turned back exasperated.

I lifted my duel disk, grabbed my cards from my pocket and slammed them home. I then flicked the "on" button on the duel disk and watched as my cards automatically shuffled. I looked over at my opponent and saw that he had done the same.

"Duel!"

**Me: 4000**

**Street Punk: 4000**

We both drew five cards. I quickly glanced at my hand. A faint smile came across my face.

"I can win this in one turn." I thought.

"I'll go first!" the street punk said.

"I summon Chainsaw Insect in attack mode!" He called across the battlefield.

On his side of the field, a grotesque, ant like creature rose from the ground. It was grey, and had a pair of razor sharp chainsaws instead of jaws. Somehow, the chainsaws revved and the giant insect bent its legs, preparing to strike.

"Next I'll play a card face down. Your move druggie," the Street punk said arrogantly.

"Well, you seem confident." I said. I quietly drew a card and quickly rearranged my hand.

"First, I'm going to use this. Battle at Red Cliffs. This allows me to summon three level four or below monsters this turn, but at the end of my turn, they all get sent to the graveyard. So say hello to these guys! Lord Guan (1700/1000), The Fierce Warrior (1700/400) and Blind Xiahou (1500/1200)!"

Three warriors appeared on my side of the field. Two were wearing fine green robes and armor, while the other was wearing robes of royal purple and armor. Lord Guan had a long reddish beard and carried a large green pole arm, while The Fierce Warrior had a large unkempt beard and carried a serpent headed spear. Blind Xiahou was wearing a black eye patch and carried a ridiculously large "zhanmadao" (Horse cutting sword).

All of the warriors had a regal look and were prepared for any battle.

"Ha! That's going to stop me? Their attack points are way too low!" The street punk taunted.

"No, that's not going to stop you. This is! I play The Peach Garden Oath! When Either Lord Guan, The Fierce Warrior or The King of Shu is on the field, the other two are sent out! Since I have both Lord Guan and the Fierce Warrior out on my field, let's give a warm welcome to The King of Shu! (2500/ 1800)"

The King of Shu appeared from a bright white light that engulfed the field. The light gave way to a peach garden where there was a table surrounded by blossoming trees. When the King stepped out on the field, he placed his hands together and bowed toward Lord Guan and The Fierce Warrior. The King was dressed in green royal robes and gold armor. He had a billowing green cape and his hair was tied in a neat bun. At his side was a pair of jewel encrusted blades. Then, he unsheathed his twin swords and readied himself for battle.

"Here's a quick history lesson. These guys are China's best examples of brotherly love. They swore an oath of fellowship inside a peach garden swearing to live, fight and die together. And now, their going to put the beatdown on your Chainsaw Insect and your life points! King of Shu! Attack Chainsaw Insect!"

The King of Shu launched himself toward the gigantic insect. The bladed jaws came down on him, but they didn't land where they were intended to go. The King blocked the jaws with one of his blades and with the other jabbed at the insect's exposed chest. The blade sank deep into the insect, splattering purple blood onto the king and the ground. The insect keeled over and exploded with a shrill shriek.

**Me: 4000**

**Street Punk: 3900**

"Holy Crap…" The Street punk whispered. He was looking at impending doom.

"So, the rest of you, feel free to beat the crap out of that punk." I said.

"I guess this duel did do something." I thought as my warriors jumped toward his exposed life points. "At least I don't feel as nervous anymore. And he told me I need to shave my beard. And my hair too. I don't want to go around looking like Kurt Cobain on thirty kilos of heroin." After that thought, I was thoroughly amused thinking about how much heroin that would have been.

**Me: 4000**

**Street Punk: 0**

I walked over to the now kneeling street punk.

"Oh my god, you're good as anything." He managed to strain between gasps for air.

"Thanks. You know, you should try for the Academy too."

…FUCK! Why'd I say that?! I don't like this guy!

The street punk picked himself off the ground with a grunt, and then brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

"Nah, I won't be any good. You though? I can see you going someplace with dueling. Maybe pro, eh?" He said with a smile.

I smiled back. I glanced at my watch. 10:30. There was plenty of time.

"Yeah, maybe." I smiled.

"Well, I'm going to leave now. No point in getting my ass trounced again." The Street punk remarked. He waved goodbye, turned and walked away.

I just stood there.

"Shit. Now what am I going to do?" I sighed. I glanced at my watch again. 10:31.

I sighed again and then tried to find something to do for awhile. There was no way in hell I was going to the entrance exams now.

* * *

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!

And there I was sprinting toward KaibaCorp after wasting an entire day at town doing nothing except chilling out in the park and mall. Because I'm that awesome.

Sure, there could have been more productive things I could have been doing like rearranging my deck, brushing up on duel theory, things like that. But fuck that, I'm just so awesome I don't need to do anything like that. And if you can't see the literal waterfall of sarcasm coming out of my mouth, you may be retarded.

I turned the corner and collided with a moving object.

I fell. It hurt. Ow. Caveman speech.

I picked myself up and rubbed my nose. I then glanced over at the boy who I had collided with. He started to pick himself up too. The boy had thick brown hair, accompanied by a seemingly constant smile that screamed confidence. His duel disk marked him as a fellow hopeful.

The boy noticed me and seemed relieved, "Oh hey! I'm Jaden Yuki, you a duelist too? What's your name?"

"Lee Zheng. If you want to duel, you're going to have to wait. I need to get to the exams!" I said in a rushed tone.

His facial expression relaxed.

"Oh thank you! I'm running late too. There's supposed to be a shortcut around here, behind the garden over there. Care to help me get up that wall there?" He pointed to his left.

On his left was a bed of flowers with a wall behind them. Behind the wall was the giant building I needed to get to.

I checked the time. 4:45. Shit, if I was going to take the normal way, I would be late. Guess the shortcut is the way to go then. I nodded.

"Cool! Give me a boost and I'll help you get up." He said with a giant grin. We climbed over the wall and sprinted straight toward the entrance.

We managed to get our duel applications done just in the nick of time. Then we were ushered into the written duel exam room. It took place in a large classroom. The only people inside the room were the proctor, who didn't seem to care, Jaden, and I.

The proctor glanced at us, sighed and grabbed two tests. He gave the tests to Jaden and me and started mumbling something about wanting to leave.

I grabbed the test, took a pencil from my pocket and looked at question one.

"1. Explain using Duel Theory why Yugi Muto was able to defeat Maximillion Pegasus during the Duelist Kingdom event."

Uh… skip?

"2. What is Morphtronic Boomboxen's effect, and how can it be used in the following situation?"

Fuck.

One and a half excruciating hours later, I exited the classroom with a pained look on my face, and a pained feeling in my brain. There were things I hadn't even heard of during that exam. Super Polymerization? What the fuck was that? Some sort of Uber awesome card? And what the fuck was a Morphtronic Boomboxen?

I stopped caring. Even if I passed the practical duel, I was still going to get ass raped by my grade. Bottom 20 here I come.

Jaden came out almost twenty seconds later with a look of utter confusion on his face.

I gave him a look that said "Holy shit that was the hardest thing I have ever taken in my life."

He gave me a look that said "Blarggh. My brain is dead. Don't talk to me."

We walked toward the dueling arena almost speechless, still traumatized from the written exam. We finally reached the arena were dozens of duels were taking place at one. The arena was large, shaped much like a soccer stadium. Instead of a field however, there were dozens of dueling fields were Duel Academy hopefuls squared off against Duel Academy proctors.

On the side was a giant screen displaying the duels. The screen suddenly changed and listed the test scores for each hopeful. I squinted at the screen and looked for my name. The passing rate was a 50, and I hoped to dear god that I had gotten at least that.

Not my name. Not my name. Not my name. Not my name.

AHA! MY NAME!

Lee Zheng-51.8%

YES!

Jaden's name appeared right below mine.

Jaden Yuki- 50.3%

Next to me, Jaden whooped.

Down below, I noticed a duel going on duel between a boy about my age wearing a grayish-white school uniform and a dueling proctor. On the field in front of the proctor were two defense monsters known as Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) and Big Shield Gardna (100/2600). Formidable indeed. The monster opposing the dueling proctor was a Vorse Raider (1900/1200). Down on the field was also a face down.

"Alright new guy," The proctor called to the boy. "Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring ya down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mamma?"

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" The boy with dark hair announced before pressing a button on his duel disk. "I choose to activate my trap card. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster in attack position and we both take damage equal to its attack points."

A ring of red bombs suddenly closed around Vorse Raider's neck and exploded upon impact. The resulting explosion spread throughout the entire field, dropping the boy's life points to 1300, but also dropping the proctor's to a big fat zero.

"Clever move," He said with a grin. "Welcome to the academy."

"Whoa, that guy can really throw down." Jaden noted while standing next to a short student with big blue hair and a mousy demeanor. I didn't even see the little runt. He was puny. The little guy had bright spiky blue hair, and wore glasses. He looked like a pretty nervous, but nice, guy.

The kid nodded, presuming Jaden was talking to him, "Yeah, that's Bastion Misawa. They say he got the highest score on the written exam out of all us applicants."

"Wow, I barely passed mine."

"Yeah me too. I get terrible test anxiety."

"I don't even want to talk about that thing. And what the hell is a Morphtronic Boomboxen?" I deadpanned.

Jaden chuckled and put his arms around the little guy and me. I glanced at him questioningly. He had a giant smile on his face that stretched to his eyes.

"Don't worry about it guys, it's the duels that really matter." He smiled big at the boy, "I'm Jaden, this is Lee."

"Right," the boy nodded, "My name is Syrus."

"I can't wait to show those proctors my moves." Jaden remarked as he grabbed his deck and placed it into his duel disk.

"Um, you guys haven't taken your duel exams yet?"

"No, why?"

"I think that was supposed to be the last one."

"What? They have to let us duel!" and "Fuck! They have to let us duel!" sounded at the exact same time.

Jaden looked at me. I looked at Jaden.

I looked down at the faculty and staff. There was a small group of Duel Academy teachers there to evaluate the new students. One, which seemed to be the leader of the group, was talking to a pair of proctors. She… he… it seemed angry. The… transsexual stood up, strapped on a duel disk and marched toward the dueling arena.

"Would Jaden Yuki and Lee Zheng please report to dueling arena," sounded over the intercom.

"Nice!" Jaden yelled in jubilation.

"Oh thank Jesus," I exhaled a sigh of relief. I walked back into the hallway and went down the stairs. Jaden had already run in front of me. I swear to sweet baby Jesus, that kid has way too much energy.

I had caught up to Jaden when I realized he was talking to the dark haired boy who had just finished his duel.

"Sweet duel Bastion, I'd say you're the second best duelist here!"

I stopped to chat as well, "Yeah, you're pretty good, but I'd say you're third best. After me, of course." I ignored the rest of the conversation and went down to the arena.

Soon after the transvestite teacher and another person had arrived, followed soon after by Jaden, late again. The crowd seemed a bit surprised at their opponent.

There were murmurs in the crowd. I could only pick up a few words here or there, but what I could pick up didn't make me feel very good. Something about the vice chancellor, and an Obelisk Blue that could give some guy named Zane a run for the money.

As usual, Jaden was off his rocker. He was completely pumped. The pair split up. The tranny teacher went to duel Jaden, and left me with the other person.

The other person, who I didn't even pay much attention too, lined up in front of me. She was, well, rather attractive. She had long dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. And she was tall. She was about an inch or two shorter than me, and people call me tall.

She looked at me and then in a soft voice, she asked "Are you ready?"

I nodded. We walked to the different sides of the duel arena, and readied our duel disks.

"Duel!" we both said at the same time.

**Me: 4000**

**Hot Girl: 4000**

"Well, since I'm challenging, I go first!" I announced across the field. I drew another card and looked at it. I decided to play it.

"I summon the Tiger Might General (1800/1500) in attack mode!"

A young man dressed in slender, yet powerful armor appeared onto the field. He carried an ancient Chinese spear, and wore a feathered helmet.

"Next, I'll lay one card face down. You're move," A large brown card appeared on my side of the field. I hoped it would stop whatever she threw at me. Considering the looks from the crowd, she must've been a damn fine duelist.

She drew another card and added it to her previous five. She paused and smiled.

"I'll summon Senju of the Thousand Hands," she said calmly. "When Senju is summoned I can take either one ritual card or one ritual monster from my deck. Then my deck is shuffled. I'll pick Ruin, Queen of Oblivion."

She played the card and summoned a large orange creature with one thousand hands. Then from her deck she picked out a card which I naturally assumed was Ruin.

"Next, I'll use End of the World ritual spell card. By sacrificing Senju of the Thousand Hands from my field and my Gil Garth from my hand, I can summon Ruin, Queen of Oblivion! (2300/2000)"

Senju disappeared into a beam of light that shined from the ceiling. Another beam shined on a certain card in her hand and a large armored warrior carrying a katana disappeared into the light as well. Then the scenery of the battle changed. The scene changed into a peaceful rural town.

Ruin stepped out of the beam elegantly. As soon as she stepped onto the battlefield, everything around her began to collapse; things turned grey, withered and died. A white-haired woman in a crimson, white, and black dress appeared on the field wielding a wicked staff with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Now Ruin, attack Tiger Might General! Oblivion Bolt!"

Ruin fired a dark beam of energy from her staff that overwhelmed the Tiger Might General and vaporized him. When the beam had subsided, the only thing left of the brave general was ashes.

**Me: 3500**

**Hot Girl: 4000**

"Now I activate Ruin's effect. Because she destroyed a monster this turn, I can have her attack again!"

Ruin prepared another devastating beam from her staff and was about to unleash it when I activated some trickery.

"Not so fast! I'll activate my trap card! The Thirty Six Stratagems!"

The card on my field flipped up and revealed a picture of a master teaching a student. The master materialized onto my field and look at me.

"The Thirty Six Stratagems has three effects, and I pick the effect that stops your monsters attack!"

The master stepped into the beam and with a flick of his wrist, dispelled the beam. Then he retreated back into his card, and the large card disappeared.

I hoped that bought me some time, but Ruin was a powerful card. I didn't have anything in my deck that could destroy it instantly unless it was a trap. But if it was a trap, then I would have to bait her, and I can guarantee that she wasn't stupid. The last move taught me that.

The crowd started jeering. I didn't know if they were jeering at me or at Jaden. Hopefully he was doing well. I didn't know.

"My turn," I drew and checked my cards. I had one card that could buy me time. I just needed to draw something good next time.

"I'll play the Devoted Bodyguard (1800/1300) in defense mode."

A large beast of a man appeared onto the field with a war hammer the size of his body. It was an amazing feat to even carry the thing, let alone use it in combat. The Devoted Bodyguard took a knee with his war hammer in front of him, ready to strike.

"I'll end my turn there," I could hear a lace of desperation in my voice. Oh sweet Jesus, I'm going to get ass raped by that damn card.

The Hot Girl drew a card. She smiled again. I've noticed something. Whenever these people smile, it's something bad. At least for me.

"I'm going to summon another Senju of the Thousand Hands. I hope you remember what this allows me to do."

Another large orange creature with a thousand arms appeared onto the battlefield.

"Next, I'll use his effect to take another Ruin, Queen of Oblivion from my deck."

She took another card from her deck. I was getting a bit nervous. One destructive witch of evil was enough, two however? Maybe I should consider being a software engineer.

"Next, I'll play another End of the World ritual, and at the cost of Senju and the Doomcaliber Knight in my hand, I can summon another Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

Another Ruin appeared from her mystical portal. There were now two Ruins on one side of the field.

"This duel is over. Ruin, attack the Devoted Bodyguard!"

The dark queen raised her terrible staff and shot a bolt of doom at the Devoted Bodyguard. This time however, the monster stood against the beam and shrugged it off.

"What? Why isn't that monster dead?" she asked.

"The Devoted Bodyguard can't be destroyed by only one attack. Once per turn, if it's about to be destroyed, it's not," I explained. However, I already knew what was going to happen. The other Ruin was going to attack, and then destroy my monster. Then she would attack me and take another large chunk of my life points. I started to say farewell to my life points and went through a very brief seven stage grief cycle.

"It doesn't matter, Ruin, attack the Bodyguard, and then attack his life points directly!"

Ruin fired off a beam of light at the Devoted Bodyguard. The Bodyguard resisted with his great hammer, but fell like the general before him. All that was left of him was ashes again.

Ruin then turned her attention toward me. She charged up another beam of power and sent it flying at me. The beam struck me and I could feel a sensation in my stomach. I dropped down on one knee and started gasping for breath.

**Me: 1200**

**Hot Girl: 4000**

"Your move. I hope it's a good one, because I'll win in the next turn if it's not." She said coolly.

That tone was going to kill me. Oh the crowd too. I think they were jeering me considering I haven't even managed to dent her life points. Jesus, if all duelists that go to this damn academy are that good, I'm transferring.

I stood up and drew another card. And what do you know? I got just what I needed.

"I'll play two cards face down and end my turn," Two cards materialized face down on my side of the field.

She smirked. "This duel is over then. Ruin attack his life points directly!"

Ruin fired another beam at me.

"Trickery! I'll use my face down, the Stone Sentinel Maze!"

A large maze of winding corridors surrounded the Ruin which had attacked. The corridors seemed to constantly shift and change directions. Inside the corridors were also patrolling sentinels made of stone, there to harass the opposing monster.

I smiled. "Not only is your attack negated, you also can't use that card for three turns!"

The Queen seemed to wander aimlessly around the maze, desperately looking for a way out.

She frowned slightly. "Fine, I'll attack with my other Ruin. Attack!"

The second Ruin prepared another bolt of light to send at me.

"More trickery! I'll use my other trap card! Loyalty Ruse!" I said triumphantly.

The other trap card revealed itself to be a soldier carrying a whip and a prisoner. The card grew arms and pulled Ruin toward my side of the field.

"When Loyalty Ruse is activated, you lose control of the attacking monster for a turn. I however lose a thousand life points."

**Me: 200**

**Hot Girl: 4000**

"Now it's my turn, and I _will_ make this turn count!" I hollered. This made me feel good.

I drew another card. Perfect.

"I'll sacrifice Ruin, Queen of Oblivion to summon The Young Strategist! (2000/2000)"

A young man dressed in bright red robes appeared on the field. He wore an advisor's cap and carried a peacock feathered fan. He looked intellectual and very calm.

"Next, I'll use this magic card. Unite the Strategies! As long as one of my strategists is on the field, all the others come out too! Of course, there is a price, half of my life points."

**Me: 100**

**Hot Girl: 4000**

This time, a middle aged man wearing Taoist white robes and a modest white cap appeared on the field. Like the previous strategist, he carried a fan, but this was a white crane's feathered fan. Another man appeared, this one wearing robes of royal purple. He had a cunning and insidious look on his face. Like the others, he carried a fan. His was made of black crow's feathers.

"Meet the Master Strategist (2400/2000) and the Cunning Strategist (2300/2000)."

There was a small trace of fear on the girl's face. Ruin, Queen of Oblivion was now outclassed.

"Master Strategist, attack Ruin! Crane's Flanking Fire!"

The Master Strategist summoned two bright blue cranes from his fan. Then he directed them toward Ruin. One of the cranes smashed into Ruin from the front, while the other smashed into her from the back. The resulting explosion sent Ruin, Queen of Oblivion straight to the graveyard.

**Me: 100**

**Hot Girl: 3900**

"Now you're wide open. Strategists! Attack!" I smiled.

The remaining two strategists fired off bolts of energy which crashed into her and brought her life points down to zero.

"And that, is game." I then let out an enormous sigh of relief.

"_He won, but barely." _She girl smiled. "_It might be an interesting year this time."_

From the crowd, there were cheers, some boos, and some silent shocks of "holy crap, what the hell just happened?"

Inside the crowd were two pairs of incredibly astonished people. One was Syrus and Bastion.

Syrus pumped his fist in the air happily, "He did it! He made it in!" Syrus started to dance a little jig.

Bastion felt a smile pull at his lips. He had pleasant thoughts drift into his head. _I could use some competition like him. Even though it was a lucky draw, I can feel that he is an exceptional duelist. _

The other pair was a girl and a boy. The boy was handsome and had dark blue hair. He leaned against a wall watching the duels unfold. The girl was leaning on the railing. She had dirty blonde hair and was very pretty.

The girl seemed excited. "Wow that came out of nowhere. And to beat Jess too. He must be pretty good. I think we got a good batch this year, don't you think Zane?"

Zane shrugged. "It was a lucky draw Alexis. Both of them." He frowned.

Meanwhile back at the duel field, I saw that Jaden had finished his duel with the tranny. He pulled something right out of his ass with some really badass looking fusion monster and his Skyscraper field card that allowed him to take down that fifty meter giant mechanical golem. I was impressed to say the least.

"Man Lee! You're pretty good! Looks like we're both going to Duel Academy eh?" He lifted his hand, looking for a high five. I smiled, and gave it to him.

"Yup, looks like it. It'll probably be a pretty fun year huh?"

We laughed. I think I'll fit in at Duel Academy.

From the stands, Zane looked on at the laughing duelists. He felt a small smile tug at his lips. Maybe he'll find a good duel before he left Duel Academy after all.


End file.
